


It's Dead Out Here, Warm Me Up

by ButterflyGhost, Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [25]
Category: Warm Bodies - All Media Types, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: fan_flashworks, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Minor Violence, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A zombie/human love-story begins here. Ray Kowalski is a zombie capable of loving and being loved by a human -- one particular human : Benton Fraser...and Fraser is a human capable of loving and being loved by a zombie -- one particular zombie : Ray Kowalski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Dead Out Here, Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ch-ch-changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976414) by [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface). 



> Written for a fan_flashworks challenge, given the word-prompt "red".
> 
> Kowalski POV by ButterflyGhost and Fraser POV by Ride_Forever.
> 
> TYK to mizface for inspiring us with her zombie!fic and TYK to hazelwho for inspiring mizface.
> 
> ************************************************************************************************

**_Ray POV_ **

Angular and gray,  
I am nothing but  
gangle,  
all elbows  
and knees.  
A walking bruise -  
knuckles raw  
from a wall  
that wouldn't stop smirking  
before it all  
fell away,  
and the world stopped working.

Or maybe that was me. 

Lost in the scarecrow shuffle  
of the unloving,  
unliving,  
undead -  
I dance for memories  
I can't remember.

I can't even cry  
from my heart.  
My heart stopped beating.  
I dance alone.

Somebody, save me.

Somebody, dance with me.

Please.

==============================================================================

**_Fraser POV_ **

Alive he would bleed bright red,  
but the undead  
ooze something dark instead.  
I knifed him in the chest, not the head.  
Alive he would bleed bright red.

 

Not fatal, my strike …deliberately not…  
for although he was cold, yet something hot,  
almost electric, sparked beneath the rot,  
so I turned my hand away from a killing shot.  
Not fatal, my strike…deliberately not.

Sometimes love can be a knife in the chest,  
and sometimes after hurt comes comfort blessed.  
We made that leap and embarked on a quest,  
partners in a life-or-death test.  
Sometimes love can be a knife in the chest.


End file.
